


tell the world (i'm coming home)

by GracefulPanda12



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulPanda12/pseuds/GracefulPanda12
Summary: Six years. It had been six years since the snap that brought everyone back. Peter was twenty-two. Morgan was eleven. And according to the world, Tony was dead.Except he wasn’t.***or, Tony wakes up in a New York alley six years after the snap.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 331
Collections: Marvel Irondad and Spiderson





	tell the world (i'm coming home)

Six years. It had been six years since the snap that brought everyone back. Peter was twenty-two. Morgan was eleven. And according to the world, Tony was dead. 

Except he wasn’t.

For Tony it had been the blink of an eye. One second he was on the battlefield breathing his last breaths, surrounded by the crying faces of Peter, Rhodey and Pepper, and the next he was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of a grimey New York alleyway.

He quickly gathered himself, and stood up, and stepped out of the alley. New Yorkers bustled about, not paying him a second glance as Tony wandered around his hometown. It was unnerving, seeing  _ murals _ of himself painted on the city walls. 

Tony knew he couldn’t just waltz into Stark Tower, and demand to see his wife. No, that would draw attention to himself. This was a delicate situation, and one that would be handled as such. 

However, he built Stark Tower, so if anyone knew its secret back entrances, it was him. And he did. 

***

It took about twenty minutes to reach the Tower, and all of those minutes were spent wondering what he’d say to Pepper, Rhodey, Morgan and Peter when he saw them again. He placed his hand in front of the scanner, praying to a deity he didn’t believe in that his family hadn’t removed his prints from the system. He watched with a detached sort of fascination as the scanner made his hand light up blue, then green. He walked into the small hallway that led to an elevator. However, when he reached it, the doors wouldn’t open. And considering that the particular elevator only went straight up to his labs, he knew it wasn’t because of traffic.

“ _ You are not permitted to enter this area _ ” Friday’s voice echoed from seemingly all around. Tony glanced up to where he knew the cameras had been six years ago, and hoped they still were now. 

“Hey, FRIDAY. It’s me, Tony. You know, the man who created you? Let me in.”

“ _ Tony Stark died six years ago, after saving the universe. You cannot be him _ .”

“FRIDAY, it’s  _ me _ , I promise. Scan me, if you want proof. You and I both know that there is no way I would’ve gotten through those scanners if it wasn’t.”

FRIDAY didn’t speak for a second, clearly assessing both him, and the chances of it actually  _ being _ him, before saying in a quiet voice: “ _ Boss? _ ”

Tony sighed a relieved breath, “Yeah Baby Girl, it’s me. Do you mind letting me up?”

“ _ Of course, Boss” _

At her words, the elevator shaft opened. Tony stepped inside and watched as the doors closed beyond him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought, once again, about what he’d say to his family when he saw them. 

All too soon the doors slid open, revealing a small hall. On one side of it, held a staircase, leading up to the common floors. On the other side, was a lab, or, more specifically,  _ his  _ lab. He took a minute to look inside, at first glance it was simply a mess, dust lining some of the shelves. But if you looked closer you could notice simple things showing that the lab had been used recently. A coffee mug next to a half eaten sandwich on the desk, sticky notes stuck to random areas all over the lab, most likely covered from top to bottom with formulas and equations. Tony smiled slightly at the organised chaos.

He turned slightly to make his way up the stairs, but stopped when he noticed movement. Underneath one of the cars-a newer model, one not from Tony’s time-was a body. The only way he could tell was the fact that a jean-clad leg was poking out of it.

Suddenly the body was pulling itself out of underneath the car. 

Peter Parker stood up and walked to the hood of the car. He reached inside and started fiddling with something. Gone was Peter Parker, the sixteen year old kid who he hadn’t seen since that hug on the battlefield. In his place was a man. The small bit of baby fat on his cheeks had disappeared and he walked with more confidence than he had in high school. Tony’s heart ached for the time he missed.

Tony walked into the room, FRIDAY automatically opening and closing the doors behind him. 

“Hey Morgan.” Peter spoke without looking up. His voice was deeper too, Tony noted, “Will you pass me that wrench over there?” He gestured wildly to the desk with the most sticky notes on it.

Tony debated for half a second on waiting for Peter to turn to see him, but ultimately decided that ‘ _ Fuck it. Subtlety has never been my strong suit _ ’, and just decided to go for it. 

“Wrong Stark kiddo.” 

It was like the pause button had been pressed on Peter. Tony watched as he tensed up and froze, completely still. Whatever he had been fiddling with, dropped onto the ground with a small clatter. Peter’s mouth moved to form Tony’s name, before facing him. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and suddenly Peter was looking a whole lot more like the sixteen-year-old kid he knew.

However, the expression only lasted a second, before it closed off. He turned to face Tony, eyes cold and distrusting. 

“How’d you get in here?” His voice was cold, and Tony flinched at the blatant distrust in his voice. 

“Peter, kid, it’s me. It’s  _ Tony _ .” Tony moved to take a step, but stopped when he saw Peter’s fingers close around what, to the untrained eye, would be an unusual bracelet, but Tony knew to be his webshooters.

“Bullshit. Tony Stark’s dead. Who the  _ fuck _ are you?”

“It’s me, kid, I swear! Ask me anything, anything at all.”

Peter appears to think for a moment, and Tony ses what he identifies as a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

  
“Alright. For your last birthday be-before the snap, I got you a present. What was it.”

Tony didn’t miss the way Peter’s voice broke but he decided not to comment on it. He smiled slightly at the memory. “It was a scrapbook. Every page was filled with different pictures that you had taken over the past two years we’d known each other.”

Tony watched as the little glimmer of hope grew as a tear slid down Peter’s cheek.

“Mr Stark?” His voice was no louder than a whisper.

Tony nodded his head and replied, equally as quiet: “Yeah kid, it’s me.”

Suddenly he had an armful of a sobbing Spiderling who clung on to Tony as if he was a lifeline. Tony held on just as tight, and buried his face in his kid’s hair.

In a little while, they’d have to figure out  _ how _ exactly Tony was back. ‘ _ Probably magic _ ’ his mind supplied, and while  _ yeah _ , magic could be a dick, Tony was pretty sure he’d be okay with it, just this once. 

But those were thoughts and worries for ‘Future Tony’. ‘Present Tony’ was only thinking about his kid in his arms and hugging him as tight as he had that day on the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea yesterday and stayed up until 3 am writing it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments for a cookie!!
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr! < /a >](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulpanda12)


End file.
